Riot On Tokyo (Monster Musume idea)
WARNING: This idea doesn't connect with any of the Monster Musume characters and series. "Viewer discretion is advised" Author Note: Just edit 5/10/18. Will be continuing soon. Riot On Tokyo On 06/15/2018 the whole world (Monster Musume World) went up a big step in history, intelligence, and technology. New ideas pop up with excitement, a new history is being learned, technology is getting advance, and the economy is growing. Everyone thinks that being peace with monsters was a good idea, however, not everyone agrees. Already websites were being created to show people negative options on monsters, some were m0re serious than others. The most popular website out of them all is a Japanese website called "No More Monsters" (Not A Real Website). This website appears on Google suggestions when someone searches for negative opinions on monsters. Members must be accepted by the leader himself and they will have a code to a chat but no one knows that code, but what many people believe is that in that chat, they were planning a riot. The first protest pop up. #A protest pop up at a food market. Many officers near the area were alerted to patrol that area just in case the protest we getting out of control and it did. A food market owner who is a harpy tries asking the protesters to move their protest somewhere else because she doesn't want her fish business to go down, all protesters ignore her and she called authorities. Two officers came up to interview protesters but protesters began a riot on the police and beat up officers. An ambulance and two police cars came to the area but were tackled down by a much bigger group of protesters. Everything went down in the next hour. #In 11:25 AM protest groups pop up in businesses, food markets, gas stations, and near emergency services buildings. Officers all came to these protest groups to calm them down, but the protester's anger grew. The most known situation from officers is where two officers came up to a protest group to calm them down, one of the officers was a half-human dog. Many of the protesters start saying negative quotes to both of the officers until one of the officers were beaten down by a protester. The monster officer brought the injured officer to the car and started shooting her gun up to the air while saying "Get back!". Both officers safely headed to the nearest hospital and reported a riot at a restaurant (Where both officers were at). Soon all the protest groups became riots and other pop up as well. #1:50 PM,riot-control groups were sent to control rioters from doing vandalism, destruction, and harassment, however, all failed. "It seems they have plan this for weeks", said Kyaputen Oribā. "Most came with guns, Molotov... even cars that have already been armored, or with explosives". Most Riot Control groups create a blockade around the rioters but soon will be tackle with other upcoming rioters. Most of the casualties were from officers, civilians, and monsters. Soon hope will come but hopefully won't fix anything. #At 2:30 PM, the MON has been alerted to the situation and were worried that many civilians will be killed, or injured, including monsters. There plan was to support the authorities to control the riot groups, while that plan is being initiated, 12 evac zones will be made, however, due to limited supplies only 8 was made. Each evac zone will have food, water, supplies. medical assistance, and evac buses to transport civilians out of the city because most rioters block off the highway. At 3:10 PM 2 Evaz Zones were destroyed while at it setup stages, 1 was destroyed by a train crash because some rioters destroyed a train rail causing a train filled with supplies to crash into it. The 2nd one was taken over by rioters after they broke a fence into it with barb cutters. 6 are now left and the MON was feared that only a few will be left and not that many suppliers will be given to each citizen and family. At 4:00 PM all authorities were told to go back to the nearest PD and that the MON will take over this situation. If the MON fails the military will come, however, many officials believe the MON will be the best to evacuate the people. #06/21/18, The MON successfully setup 6 Evac Zones for people to evacuate the ciity, howeevr some riot groups block of the roads that connect to the exit of the city with debries and anyone coming by may gte injured, the MON said bulldozers to push the debries down. The Evac Zones were like camps for poeple who cant care themselves because of minimum food and water. Each Evac Zone will have 4-6 buses each holding 80 people. Each corner will have a outpost and there will be 2 outposest at the entrance of each side, each outpost will include 2 guns tranuqwlzer and a rifle, flare gun, radio, extra ammo,and some MREs. Each Evaz Zone will ahve a medeical tent, cafertia, barracks for both guards/soldiers and civillians, Category:Anime Category:Police Officers Category:Japan